


darkened nights and violent things, vaudevillian girls and violin strings

by deathspellsiero



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I'm Going to Hell, Light Angst, M/M, Mutants, Oops, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry, i can't pick a ship so there's polyamory, i should update a fic but i'm writing this instead, just fucking read it okay, ryan/brendon/dallon polyamory, they have mutations and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathspellsiero/pseuds/deathspellsiero
Summary: Title taken from "Love at First Sight" by The Brobecks. (Dallon's solo career)An all boys boarding school. Sounds typical, but the difference between this school and others is that it holds mutants. Well, they really shouldn't be called that, seeing as it's a rather harsh name for a group of peaceful humans with mutations. These mutations are very rare, about one in every one hundred people will have them. The mutations range from extensions on the body- wings, claws, tails, cat ears, you name it- to powers like control of water. There aren't many of these schools, but Cemetery Drive happens to be one of the best around. Meet the school's most infamous group of [gay] punk boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself :")](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+%3A%22%29).



> hey !! i'm still figuring out everything for this fic so i'd greatly appreciate any feedback 
> 
> there's a brobecks reference in here because i couldn't help myself whoops

Dallon's bags dragged behind him as he walked through the hallway, filled with boys that had mutations, like him. Dallon had never been in such a place before, it was amazing finally being somewhere he somewhat belonged. He folded his wings behind him, sighing. They started out dark grey and faded into a pale silver color towards the tips. Finally, he stopped to get himself a roommates list. Apparently they were trying to arrange people based on their mutations, so he wouldn't be stuck with someone completely different than him.

 

His eyes flicked up and down the list, trying to find his name. Also next to their names was the name of their mutation, or mutations- quite a few kids had more than one, like how Dallon had both wings and a tail.

 

After a few minutes of looking through, he flipped to the last page hoping he'd find his name there.

 

**Roommates**

_Dorm 316_

Frank Iero - cat ears, tail

Josh Dun - cat ears, tail

 

 

_Dorm 317_

Gerard Way - water control, wings

Micheal Pritchard - water control

 

_Dorm 318_

Brendon Urie - wings, cat ears

Peter Wentz - retractable claws, cat ears, tail

 

 

_Dorm 319_

Patrick Stumph - fire control

George Ross -fire control, tail

 

_Dorm 320_

Micheal Way - telekinesis

Tyler Joseph - telekinesis, wings

 

_Dorm 321_

Billie Joe Armstrong - retractable claws, tail, wings

Dallon Weekes - tail, wings

 

 

Dallon's name was the very last name on the list. Oh well, at least it was there. And the boy he was sharing a room with had three different mutations.. even if tails were kind of useless and boring, it was still three powers, which was fairly impressive.  He had never seen that before.. he had heard of it, yes, but had never see, in person, someone with three powers. 

 

 

 

 

When Dallon walked into the dorm room, the first thing he heard was someone blasting some song by the Misfits. It hurt his ears, but he had some sort of idea of Billie Joe's personality. 

 

"Shit, my bad, sorry.." yelled a voice, and the music became quiet. Dallon turned his head and spotted Billie Joe sitting on his bed, with stuff already strewn across it, even though there was no way the kid could've been here more that 30 minutes. 

 

"It's okay, at least you've got an okay music taste." Dallon muttered, walking across the room to put his things down and sitting on the bed. "I'm Dallon, by the way, if you haven't already figured that out from the list."

 

"Yeah, I know. So I'll assume you know that I'm Billie Joe." 

 

Dallon nodded, taking note of the boy's apprentice. He looked like your average punk. Blue hair, nose ring, black jacket- a look Dallon liked. Maybe he'd become friends with this dude.  _I'd be a punk if my mom would let me_. Dallon thought, then went to observe the boy's wings. They were almost the same blue as his hair, but darker, and had a few grey splotches. His tail matched his wings, similar to Dallon and all of the other mutants with wings and tails that he had seen today. 

 

_I think I'll be able to fit in here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please leave a comment !! i would greatly appreciate it
> 
> also i love dookie!blue hair!billie joe like you don't understand  
> i want to apologize for the fact that pete is basically a cat  
> oops

Pete was wearing a hood, smothering his ears. Sure, they looked cool, but it was annoying to wear any sort of hood or hat with them. He needed his hood to go with his stereotypical emo look. His tail and cat ears were chocolate brown, unlike his jet black hair dye. The insides of his ears were a pinkish white.

 

The room was eerily quiet as he sat down on the creaky bed. His roommate hadn't arrived yet, and he was growing bored. It would take a while to set up his amp and everything he needed for his bass, so he couldn't practice right now. Hopefully this Brendon kid would be interesting, otherwise it was going to be a long school year. Hey, maybe he'd be lucky and Brendon would be hot. And gay. But what Pete had found in the past is that you usually can't have both, and even if they did have those two, they didn't have a decent personality. Usually it was only two out of three. 

 

After a long two minutes of silence, the door to dorm 318 flew open. A boy fell on his face, dropping everything he was carrying on the way. The poor teen was practically crushed by his guitar case and suitcase, while Pete just watched in mild amusement, his tail flicking behind him. 

 

As the boy stood up, Pete noticed a few things about him. He was kind of hot, but Pete would describe him as a dorky kind of cute. His hair and ears were a similar color to Pete's ears, except Brendon's was maybe darker. He was wearing ripped black jeans and a plain grey shirt. 

 

Pete's eyes continued to follow the teen as he dragged his guitar and other bags to his side of the room. 

 

"You okay?" Pete asked who he assumed must be Brendon.

 

"Yeah," the boy responded, although it was breathy and followed by a shaky sigh. "Um, I'm Brendon?" the boy- now confirmed to be Brendon- said, although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

"Cool. I'm Pete. Not Peter." he said, looking away from Brendon and at his guitar. "You play?" Pete asked.

 

"Yeah, for quite a few years. I used to sing and play for tips, which is why my family had enough money for me to go here. I-um-I'm hoping for a career in music." Brendon explained to him. He seemed more focused and relaxed when he was talking about music, which was understandable. 

 

"Oh, cool. So, you sing? Would- uh, would you mind playing me something? You don't have to if y-"

 

"It's fine, I've been wanting to practice in front of someone anyways. Hold on,"

 

Brendon spent a minute or two tuning his guitar and strumming it before he finally started to play. 

 

"When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night,"

 

Brendon had a powerful voice, and sounded great throughout the entire song. When he finished he put his guitar down and took a much needed deep breath.

 

"Dude, that was fucking awesome. You've got a lot of talent." Pete said in awe. "Did you write that?"

 

"T-thanks, and, um, yeah. I wrote it with my friend, Ryan, who also goes here.. he's a really good singer too." When Brendon talked about Ryan, he seemed happier, he seemed to look up to this Ryan guy. And Brendon, Brendon seemed like pure talent to Pete; he wondered what Ryan must be like. 

 

"I'd like to meet him sometime, if he's friends with a guy like you. So, Brendon, tell me about yourself- your family, your hobbies, favorite color. I don't care, tell me something interesting about yourself, and I'll tell you something interesting about me."

 

 

 

Brendon and Pete talked and talked for hours, and when Brendon finally left much later, Pete was sure of one thing: he had made a valuable friend here.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
